


December 1st

by tteotl1718



Series: Requests and Shorts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, College, Diary/Journal, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Routines, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteotl1718/pseuds/tteotl1718
Summary: He sipped his coffee, noting that it was starting to get a little too cold, and opened a new section with the new month and began to type on a fresh page, marking the date.When I started college this year, I never imagined that things would turn out the way that they were. In fact, I’m almost one hundred percent sure that I was a disaster away from dropping out of college, packing everything that could fit in my backpack and just going.Looking back on my last couple of entries, I almost want to laugh at how I talked about him. How annoyingly persistent he was, how corny his jokes were. Hell, I think if I remember right, I even complained about how he would constantly send me emails just to give me a morning meme because he wanted me to look forwards to getting emails from people.





	December 1st

Keith didn’t know why he rose with the sun. He just didn’t. No matter how late he stays dup, his body would wake him up naturally before 8 in the morning, or he would be woken up hours before that by the unforgiving shrieks of his alarm. 

He didn’t mind though. Waking up early, especially in a college dorm was... nice. Infamous for always getting enough sleep - or even more so, for going to seep at un godly hours - Keith had learned one truth. College students would sleep whenever they could get it. 

So today, Saturday, Keith found himself woken up at 5 am with no prompting whatsoever. His internal clock was still working, but for one moment, he was lost entirely as to where he was. Keith yawned and let himself open his eyes, inhaling as he rolled over, the duvet going with him. 

Keith smiled sleepily to himself when his hip bumped into a warm mass beside him. 

Ah. 

Not in the dorms. In an apartment. 

An apartment right off of Lincoln Way; expensive as all hell from it’s location right across the street from campus and even better, right across from Keith’s residence hall. 

He didn’t bother to look back, not wanting to wake his companion. He gingerly shuffled himself off of the mattress, skin sliding quietly across the sheets before his feet settled on the cold floor. Shuffling out of the room, and careful not to let the light leak him, Keith ruffled his hair as he padded quietly down the hallway towards the kitchen. He might like the early mornings, but he was only human.

Keith went through the motions, barely awake as he grabbed three packets of Splenda, a Kuerig cup of light roast coffee, and turned on the machine, the water preheating. He inhaled again, yawning as he rubbed his eyes, flicking the dirt from his eyes. 

Finally, he put a mug under the dispenser, inserted the cup into machine to filter down, and poured the Splenda into the mug as his coffee began to come down. The smell made him practically purr, leaning his weight onto one leg, the other relaxed and swinging a little at the knee as he watched the dark liquid climb in the mug. 

Once it was completed, he tossed the cup, and grabbed the milk from the fridge, pouring it into his coffee. He grabbed a spoon and then padded out into the living room, still not awake enough to process the evidence of what had gone on the night before. He nudged a shoe out of the way, closer to the door with the others, and had to settle a jacket properly across the back of the couch, taking the first sip from his coffee mug. 

Ah, that’s the stuff. 

Keith set it down on the coffee table, grabbed his backpack and rifled through it to grab his laptop, ignoring all of the papers that scratched at his skin from his hastily thrown in folders. He pulled his laptop out, his second most prized possession, and laid it on his lap as he settled on the couch, still able to reach his coffee mug. 

Opening it, he began to lazily go through the usual morning routine. School emails, replying to the ones he needed, ignoring and deleting the ones he didn’t, clearing out his spam folder, answering to a Facebook tagging that he had gotten last night - so on and so forth. 

His coffee’s surface level went down as the black outside slowly turned to grey.

Taking another sip of his coffee, his drink’s intended effect beginning to kick in, Keith started to check through school work and then work-work things; triple checking that he had turned in a paper on time last night, writing down reminders on his computer’s calendar of upcoming assignments and tests, and finally, scheduling an appointment with his academic advisor so that he could register for classes for the spring semester. Checking his personal email account to check out a schedule that his boss sent late last night regarding what shifts he’s working and when. 

There was just something so fulfilling for Keith to be awake this early. To know that the world is still sleeping and here he is, getting a good start to the day. Its the epitome of quietness and doing something with his fingers and his mind. Something that wakes up the edges of him, so that the wakefulness can burn into his center at his own pace. 

Everything checked and it’s only been about 45 minutes. With nothing else to do, his cursor closed out the web browser. He glanced to the left at the icons on his screen. 

Feeling a little open, and knowing that he had the time, Keith opened up Microsoft One Note and opened a specific notebook,  _Today_. It was a simple thing and the pages indicated on the right side of the screen when it opened had a flow of dates from earlier in the month and across the top where different months, going all the way back to the start of the year. The last opened page was almost a month and a half ago. 

He sipped his coffee, noting that it was starting to get a little too cold, and opened a new section with the new month and began to type on a fresh page, marking the date. 

_When I started college this year, I never imagined that things would turn out the way that they were. In fact, I’m almost one hundred percent sure that I was a disaster away from dropping out of college, packing everything that could fit in my backpack and just going._

_Looking back on my last couple of entries, I almost want to laugh at how I talked about him. How annoyingly persistent he was, how corny his jokes were. Hell, I think if I remember right, I even complained about how he would constantly send me emails just to give me a morning meme because he wanted me to look forwards to getting emails from people._

_Then something... changed._

His fingers hovered over the keys, unsure of how to continue. The pads of his fingers almost felt like they were caressing the board, flicking from one key to the next, unsure of how to continue. Keith took a deep breath. 

Patience yields focus. It had been a long time that he had written like this, and it was clear that he was unsure about what to say. Or how to say it. He flexed his fingers, feeling weird. Each word, each press of the space bar and each tap of the backspace was like chipping away at an old part of him that he hadn’t touched. 

He typed a little more slowly this time. 

_I caught him at a bad moment. No one is perfect, I guess. But seeing that he wasn’t perfect kind of... made me trust him? It was like suddenly he wasn’t doing anything because he had to, he was doing things because he was so like me but also so... him. He had had a panic attack the day before, and was still low on energy from it._

_I wasn’t helping either. I didn’t see the signs yet of the strain it was taking for him just to even go through the motions of a normal day. I didn’t see anything but just someone who was at their limit and maybe would take a hint off of me._

_But then I saw it and everything changed._

_He just snapped. He yelled at me, right there on a sidewalk in front of Catt Hall about how I was just being a selfish prick, how he had volunteered to be my Academic Coach when I went to the Center for help back in August. How he wasn’t getting paid for this and I wasn’t making this easier for him by being so closed off and judging when he was struggling through shit too._

_As soon as he started going off about his problems though, he just stopped, glaring at the ground and panting._

_I hesitated just for a moment, letting the emotion wash over the both of us after he had snapped at me. I guided him to a smaller, more secluded cafe on campus in Lago, bought us both tea and just sat him down to talk, to study, to do whatever._

_Now get this; I started to talk. Yeah, I was a little shellshocked over him snapping at me, so I just started... talking. I told him about Jon and Sandra. I told him about my fears for our major and what they held for us, especially with my scholarship at risk._

_He started to apologize out of nowhere for yelling at me, interrupting and I just started to laugh. I was laughing because he had every right to go off at me the way he did and yet here he was. Apologizing when I was the one that needed to make things better. And once he realized that I wasn’t laughing at him, he started to laugh too._

He put his laptop aside and grabbed his now empty coffee mug, going to make himself a new cup. He stretched a little, arms above his head as he felt his back pop a little in all the right ways. 

Suddenly warm arms snaked around his front, taking advantage of the arms over his head. 

Keith didn’t startle though, a smile creeping over his features instead. He turned to look at Shiro, his grey eyes halfway closed. He smiled weakly as he rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder, the smaller man’s arms coming down to hold onto Shiro’s in that awkward hug way. 

“Morning.” Keith murmured, tilting his head to give Shiro a kiss on his temple. 

Shiro yawned, letting his head fall forwards a little, his nose sliding to rest on his shoulder now. Keith chuckled as the longer strands of the white part of Shiro’s hair tickled his shoulder. 

“How in the world are you up and functioning at 7 am?” Shiro mumbled into Keith’s shoulder, his breath making Keith’s skin warm. “Correction: beyond 7 am. The bed was cold.” he yawned, still holding Keith. 

Keith chuckled. “I did warn you that I like getting up early.” He murmured softly. 

Shiro groaned, the vibrations could be felt through his nose. “It’s _Saturday_ , Keith.” he whined. 

Keith chuckled softly, reaching for his now refilled coffee mug, wondering how in the world this had become his life. “I know.” He said, grabbing the milk once more and stirring it into his coffee, all while Shiro remained wrapped around him. 

Keith began to walk back to the couch, and Shiro finally let him go, yawning loudly as he followed Keith nonetheless. Keith settled back on the couch, sipping from his coffee and only just finished putting the mug on the coffee table again when Shiro lay down unceremoniously. 

Putting his head in Keith’s lap, curling in to him with his eyes closed. 

Keith blinked a few times and chuckled awkwardly. There was no way this was happening right now. “Shiro, c’mon... I have some writing to do.” he said, gently reaching over to his boyfriend anyways and running his fingers through the different textures of Shiro’s hair and the shorter crop of the undercut. 

Shiro shook his head, nose bumping into Keith’s thigh. “Nope.”

“But-”

“Did you get done what you needed to?” he murmured softly, opening his eyes slightly to look at Keith. 

Keith hesitated. “Well...” he had read all his emails, downloaded his schedule, had his coffee and made a second cup. He glanced at the computer, the screen dark but he knew that OneNote was still open. He smiled softly, and propped his legs up, his knees creating a little cradle effect for Shiro. He put one hand on Shiro’s shoulder and used the other to play with his fingers through his hair. “For now.” he murmured softly, smiling down at Shiro. 

Shiro smiled back, tired and closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into the couch, and settling in Keith’s lap. “For now.” he agreed quietly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and some kudos please! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, please feel free to follow my twitter as my tumblr will no longer be active. My twitter @ tteotl1718 has some interesting things there for you guys: you can see previews of my writing, ask me questions about my WIPs, and see what is coming in the 2019 year for you guys! 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
